User blog:KazeR No Glaivius/Champion Suggestion - Titania the Dryad Princess
Titania - The Dryad Princess The Forest is a place of teeming life, and therefore , energy and magic. The natural resulsts of this abundance are races of spirits, such as the wood nymphs (dryad) . Dryads have powers to shapeshift into any plant they desire also using this ability helps them regain their magic and energy. Dryads are known as Sorcerers of the forest (Innate): After every 4 spell casts. On Titania's next spell she mixes her spell with magical seeds that will reduce the enemies armor and magic resist depending on Titanias attack damage and ability power . Only works on champions *'Duration: '''1.75 seconds *4.5% / 9.5% / 11.5% of Titania's attack damage will reduce the enemies armor. ( Max: 40 armor reduction) *1.87% / 4.23% / 6.1% of Titania's ability power will reduce the enemies magic resist. ( Max: 35 Magic penetration) * The innate does not stack but the duration of the innate buff will be refreshed if hit again by another innate. '(Q): Needle Shot Titania launches a needle which deals physical damage. Any champion or minion/monster that will be hit by the needle will be poisoned dealing magic damage each second for 5 seconds. The poison will not stack but the duration will be refreshed if hit again by another needle. *'Cost: '''20 / 25 / 30 / 35 / 40 mana *'Cooldown: 5.4 / 4.9 / 4.4 / 3.9 / 3.4 seconds *'Physical Damage: '''25 / 40 / 50 / 60 / 80 (+ 0.55 per attack damage) *'Magic Damage per Second: 3 / 6 / 9 / 12 / 15 (+ 0.1 per ability power) * Needle Shot applies on-hit effects '''(W): ''Mephitic Skin'' Titania depicts herself a plant more than human she releases toxins from her body creating a floral veil gaining bonus armor and magic resistance. If the veil times out or break the armor and magic resist buff fades away. *'Cost:' 50 / 55 / 60 / 65 / 70 mana *'Cooldown: '''12 seconds *'Veil Strength: 80 / 145 / 200 / 260 / 320 (+ 0.55 per ability power) *'''Bonus Armor: 5 / 8 / 14 / 26 / 35 *'Bonus Magic Resist: '''4 / 8 / 11 / 16 / 24 '(E): Floral Form / Twist and Tangle'' Floral Form Titania starts channeling and shapeshifts into a plant entrenching herself for up to 10 seconds,After channeling for 2 seconds. Titania's '''''Needle Shots can pass through units in floral form state and decrease the cooldown by half and granting her increased ability power and attack damage. Needle Shot deals 1.5 times as much base damage to Champions but 50% less damage to minons , While she enroots the ground she increases her regeneration by an amount . But will lose the ability to auto attack . She can Deactivate the ability at any time after casting 0.5 seconds of casting it. *'Cost:' 35 / 40 / 45 / 50 / 55 mana and 25% current health *'Bonus Ability Power: '''16 / 20 / 24 / 28 / 32 *'Bonus Attack Damage: 15 / 21 / 27 / 33 / 39 *'Increased Regeneration: '''8% / 16% / 24% / 32% / 36% *'Cooldown: '12 seconds *'Bonus Range: '550 / 650 / 800 / 950 / 1200 Needle Shot Bonus Range * Floral Form can be cancelled by hard CC (stuns,knock ups,fears etc.) Twist and Tangle After Shapeshifting Titania gains an ability to use her roots/changed body at her will. enemies that are marked with Needle Shot poison will be Suppressed by Titania . '''Floral Form '''will be cancelled or will be automatically be deactivate after Suppressing an enemy. Titania cannot move/flash but can use her abilities while the enemy is suppressed by Titania *'No Cost *'Range: '''1,000 *'Magic Damage: 50 / 100 / 150 / 200 / 250 (+ 0.85 per ability power) '''®: ''Fatal Touch / Septic Thorns (Toggle)'' Fatal Touch: Titania secretes her most powerful venom/poison empowering her body causing her auto/basic attack to slow the targets movementspeed and reduces auto/basic attack damage for 2.5 seconds *'Cost: '''10 mana per attack *'Slow: 25% / 30% / 35% *'''Reduce Damage: 5% / 10% / 15% *'Duration of : '''2.5 seconds Septic Thorns: Titania harnesses her Dryad essence increasing her range by 425 causing her auto/basic attacks to deal extra magic damage , every fourth consecutive attack Titania will deal bonus magic damage *'Cost: '12 mana per attack *'Magic Damage: '40 / 56 / 62 (+ 0.06 per ability power) *'Magic Damage per Fourth attack : '''20 / 60 / 100 (+ 0.25 per ability power) * Fatal Touch and Septic Thorns is considered as on-hit effect * Septic Thorns range adds if Titania is in Floral Form state. Champ Role: Carry,Tank,Support --KazeR No Glaivius 08:13, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Category:Custom champions